Um conto gemini
by RomanaIV
Summary: Saga e Kanon voltam de uma missão. Mas o que está acontecendo no santuário?...Ignorem o titulo. Fic de aniversário para gêmeos. E também pra Mila


Eram 4 da manhã na Grécia, inicio de mais um dia. (Sei lá que horas amanhece na Grécia, então vamos fingir). Na casa de gêmeos, Saga e Kanon estavam profundamente adormecidos como dois bebezinhos adoráveis no meio de várias cobertas.

- ACORDEM SEUS FILHOS DA MÃE DESGRAÇADOS! LEVANTEM DE UMA VEZ QUE VOCÊS TÊM UMA TAREFA A CUMPRIR COM SUA DEUSAAAAAAAA!

- MORRA, ATHENA! – Pulou Saga.

- O TITANIC TÁ AFUNDANDO! – Pulou Kanon.

Depois do susto, os dois se viram e dão de cara com Saori.

- Que é que foi? – pergunta um.

-É o dia da tortura aos gêmeos?

- Meus queridos. Sintam-se honrados. Eu vim aqui a essa hora da manhã completamente vestida para...

- Cê tá vestida?

- Pra dormir...

-Fiquem quietos e me escutem! Hoje vocês tem uma missão.

-Opa, luta é com a gente!

- Para onde vamos?

- Pra feira.

- Comé?

- Que feira?

- Feira...feira...onde se vende frutas e verduras em barraquinhas. Toma aqui. – ela da um maço de dinheiro pra cada um. – Divirtam-se!

-Ainda nem amanheceu!

- Eu quero frutas frescas. Vão logo! ESTÃO DESOBEDEÇENDO SUA DEUSA!

E assim, chutados pelos pés divinos de Athena, Saga e Kanon foram as compras.

...

Algumas horas depois...

- ELES ESTÃO VINDO! – Kiki entrou gritando na casa de Áries. Havia visto os gêmeos chegando de longe, e agora avisava a seu mestre. Mu, Deba, MdM e Aioria terminavam de encher os balões na primeira casa.

MdM: Não terminamos! Alguém faça alguma coisa!

Deba: Mu, nós vamos subir. Você enrola eles dois ai.

Aioria: Todo mundo pra leão.

Assim, touro, câncer e leão saem correndo para a casa do ultimo, carregando muitos balões coloridos.

Dali a alguns minutos, os gêmeos adentram a primeira casa, carregando várias sacolas.

- ...E eu ainda acho que deveríamos ter comprado mais melancias. Sabe quantas bocas temos pra alimentar?

- Saga, meu caro, sabe quantas melancias Athena vai nos dar para comermos?

- Essa sua frase ficou super tensa maninho.

- Eu sei...

- Eu também acho. – Mu sai de trás de uma coluna, escondendo o cosmo.

Kanon: Aff, Mu! Tá querendo que a gente tenha um ataque do coração?

Saga: Não faz isso de novo não, cara. E bom dia pra você.

Mu: Bom dia.

Kanon: Se nos der licença, estamos passando.

Mu: Não!

Saga: Oi?

Mu: Não podem passar!

Kanon: Por quê?

Mu: Suas...suas armaduras! Precisam ser consertadas...tipo assim...AGORA! Kiki! Traga os instrumentos cirúrgicos! Ninguém se mexe até que as armaduras estejam consertadas!

Kanon: Mu...estamos sem armadura.

Saga: Elas estão devidamente guardadas em gêmeos. E não tem nenhum arranham.

Mu: Como vocês podem ter certeza de que elas não estão quebradas, Heeeeein?

Kanon: Você mesmo as consertou semana retrasada.

Saga: Não lutamos nada desde então.

Segue-se um momento de silencio.

Mu: Eu...quis dizer...eu me referia...sua "armadura" corporal. – fez uma pausa – Suas roupas! – acrescentou, ao ver as expressões de profunda incompreensão no belo rosto dos gêmeos: Saga babava e Kanon acompanhava com o olhar uma mosca.

Kanon: Oi?

Saga: Maçã...quer dizer..roupas?

Mu agora andava ao redor dos gêmeos: É, roupas. Vocês não entendem absolutamente nada da ultima moda de...Athenas.

Saga: Qual foi, Mu? Desde quando você liga para roupas?

Mu: ROUPAS SÃO IMPORTANTES! ME DEIXA FALAR!

Saga e Kanon: ._.

Mu: Roupas dizem respeito a personalidade. Kanon...esse azul...te deixa com um ar de peixe morto...E Saga...seu cabelo ta fora de moda.

Saga e Kanon: ._.

Mu: O cabelo do Kanon ta na moda.

Saga: Nosso cabelo é igual.

Mu: Não. Esses dois fios aqui estão diferentes...Vou ajudar! – ele arranca os dois fios.

Saga: AAAIIII! DEIXA MEU CABELO EM PAZ!

Kanon: O que deu em você, Mu? Deixa gente passar de uma vez!

Mu: Não com essas roupas!

Kanon: Tente nos pegar! – e os gêmeos saem correndo desembestados para a próxima casa.

Mu: NÃAAAAAAAAOA!...Telepatia...mandar...mensagem pro Deba...

...

Touro

Saga: Que foi que deu no Mu?

Kanon: É muito stress consertando armadura. Athena deveria dar umas férias pro coitado.

Deba: Aonde pensam que vão?

Kanon: Aldebaran! Qual foi? Todo mundo deu pra surgir do nada de trás de uma pilastra.

Deba: Ora, cavaleiros devem estar preparados para tudo.

Saga: De boa, Deba. Estamos só de passagem.

Deba: Nem pensar.

Kanon: Oi?

Deba: O Um me falou a respeito das roupas de vocês. E daí eu arrumei isso daqui! – mostra dois ternos negros idênticos.

Saga e Knaon: ._.

Deba: Vistam.

Saga: Alguem explica...

Deba: VISTAM ISSO OU NÃO PASSAM DA CASA DE TOURO!

Saga e Kanon: ._. Sim, senhor. (Eles podem ser saga e kanon, mas eu não irritaria um touro como o deba u.u)

...

Devidamente "ternados", os gêmeos atravessaram a própria casa, muito calma e altamente bagunçada, e chegaram em câncer.

MdM: Parados ai mesmo!

Kanon: Era de se esperar...

Saga: Que foi?

MdM: Os espíritos estão falando comigo...A mãe de vocês está aqui...agora...

Saga: Mamãe?

Kanon: Nossa mamãe Didigrogba?

Voz:: Saga...Kanon...meus filhos...uhhh...eu voltei...

Kanon: MAMÃE! CADE VOCÊ!

Voz: Eu estou na casa de câncer neste momento...Velando por vocês...

Saga: ONDE?

Kanon: Velar é uma palavra?

MdM: Vem de vela.

Kanon: Valeu.

MdM: Sou muito inteligente.

Saga: Cadê nossa mamãe?

MdM: Ela...ela está...naquela abelha! – aponta pra uma inocente abelhinha.

Kanon: MAMÃE!

Saga: MAMA!

Hyoga – surgindo do nada: MAMÃE!

MdM: Hyoga, o que está fazendo aqui?

Hyoga: Sei lá. Eu estava visitando meu adorado mestre Camus quando ouvi a palavra "mamãe". E cá estou º-º

Saga: Sai pra lá pato!

Kanon: É nossa mãe! A abelha Didigrogba.

Hyoga: Desculpa...Vou voltar pra casa de Aquário! Tchau! – e sai correndo.

MdM: Bom, agora podemos falar com calma com sua mãe e O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Saga e Kanon já saiam da casa de gêmeos, carregando um frasco de vidro com a abelha dentro.

MdM: NÃAAOO! VOLTEEEM!

Dite – saindo de trás de uma pilastra: Chega, Carlo. Acho que foi o suficiente. Eu sou uma excelente mamãe.

MdM: e_e Morre, Afrodite.

...

Entrada de leão

Kanon: Já sabe não é?

Saga: Claro.

Os dois entram silenciosamente e escondendo os cosmos. Vêem a grande pilastra principal do templo de leão e pulam para a parte de trás dela ao mesmo tempo.

Saga: AHA! TE PEGAMOS AIORIA!

Kanon: ACHOU QUE PODIA NOS ENGANAR!

Aioria: O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Basicamente, Aioria sem camisa atrás da pilastra dando uns pegas na Marin, que estava completamente vermelha a essa altura.

Saga: Mal...foi mal...

Kanon: Já estamos indo. Continuem ai.

Saga: Firmes e fortes.

E dão no pé.

...

Virgem

Kanon: Se o Shaka pular de trás de uma pilastra eu me visto de unicórnio.

Saga: Vai roubar a armadura do Jabu?

Kanon: Não. Vou roubar a fantasia que o Seiya usou na festa do Kiki.

Saga: Eca. Deve estar cheia de pulgas.

Kanon: É mesmo...

Shaka: PAREM!

Os dois viram estátuas.

Kanon: Bom dia, Shaka.

Saga: Deixa-me adivinhar. Você não vai nos deixar passar?

Shaka: Claro que permitirei. Não é meu dever interferir no caminho espiritual de ninguém.

Kanon: Espiritual? Não. A gente veio da feira mesmo. – ergue uma das sacolas, mostrando-a para virgem.

Saga: Bom, já que está tudo bem. Vamos indo.

Shaka: PAREM!

Kanon: De novo? Já está começando a irritar.

Shaka: Permitirei que passem..assim que tenham sido devidamente exorcizados.

Kanon: Ahh, cara. Meu irmão é bipolar. Mas eu garanto que o Ares já saiu do corpo dele.

Saga: Muito obrigado, Kanon...

Kanon: Pode ver...ele anda com uma cara muito mais idiota. – com um dedo apontando para o irmão do lado dele - O Ares não era idiota.

Saga: ¬_¬

Então Shaka pega o rosário e começa a movimenta-lo, andando ao redor dos gêmeos, recitando "u mo bu kai fei di tal".

Kanon: O que você tá fazendo?

Saga: Esse feitiço...isso era do Jack chan! O tio do Jack recitava isso! Eu lembro porque eu assistia na minha tv tela de cinema quando eu era grande mestre. – Fez uma pausa emocionado, olhando para o nada

Kanon: Pra que diabos você ta olhando para o essa parede?

Shaka: SAIAM ESPIRITOS MALIGNOS! - começa a bater nas cabeças dos dois com um objeto com penas coloridas.

Kanon: Para de bater na gente com esse espanador!

Shaka: Não é um espanador! É um objeto criado especialmente para exorcisar demônios!

Saga: É um espanador! – agora os dois colocavam as mãos sobre as cabeças, protegendo-se. – Chega, Shaka! - rapidamente, retira o rosário das mãos do loiro. – Quer o rosário? Quer? Vai buscar! –e atira-o o mais longe que consegue.

Shaka: FUUUU! – e sai correndo atrás do objeto. Os gêmeos aproveitam para seguir para a próxima casa.

...

Libra

Kanon: Graças a Athena, esta casa está vazia.

Dohko sai de trás de uma pilastra (com corpo de 18 anos ok)

Saga e Kanon: AAAAAHHHH!

Saga: Pensei que eu já estivesse acostumado! O que está fazendo aqui, Mestre Yoda? Quer dizer...Mestre Ancião.

Dohko: Eu vim fazer uma visitinha...Mas sabe como é...Mesmo que eu não tenha realmente envelhecido, ficar mais de 200 anos sentado na frente de uma cachoeira dá uma dor nas costas. Será que vocês fariam um favor ao velho Dohko e me fariam uma massagem?

Kanon: Nem sonhando.

Saga: Jamais.

Dohko: Ahh, qual foi? Por favor! Por favor! Se fizerem isso eu faço o Shion dar férias pra vocês.

Saga: Com tudo pago?

Dohko: Suíte de luxo...

Kanon: Então tá. Mas se você disser a alguém que fizemos isso...

Saga:...Vamos afoga-lo naquela cachoeira.

Dohko: De acordo! Agora, eu estava pensando em começar com uma esfoliação nos pés e...

...

Meia hora depois. Casa de escorpião.

Kanon: Me lembre de matar o Mestre Ancião. Nunca mais vou tirar o cheiro dele das minhas adoráveis mãos.

Saga: E eu...que tive que fazer massagem nos pés. – depois deu uma olhada rápida no lugar – Cuidado, Milo pode sair de trás de uma pilastra.

Kanon: Eu sei...

Milo: Eu? Por que eu sairia de trás de uma pilastra? – escorpião vinha andando do fundo do templo.

Saga: Finalmente alguém que decidiu não tentar nos matar do coração.

Milo: Vocês são meus amigos. Eu nunca faria isso com meus amigos.

Kanon: Obrigado. Estamos só de passagem. Tchauzinho.

Milo: Esperem! Eu tenho uma coisa absolutamente fantástica pra contar pra vocês!

Kanon: Seja lá o que for, depois você nos conta. Não temos tempo.

Milo: Mais é a noticia mais revolucionária dos últimos tempos! Tão revolucionária que a própria deusa me elogiou.

Saga: Fala de uma vez...

Milo: Eu...consegui...plantar um feijão no algodãozinho! E ele nasceu!

Ao fundo ouvia-se Hallelujah. Os gêmeos...bom, dá pra imaginar as caras deles.

Milo: Não é emocionante? Eu chamei o Camus pra ser padrinho. Mas ele não quis. Então eu decidi chamar um de vocês. Nós vamos ao cartório para registrar o Feijaozinho. Não se preocupem. Quem não for o padrinho dele, vai ser padrinho do meu próximo escorpiaozinho de estimação que eu irei roubar do zoológico amanhã. Eu aceito também presentes para o bebê feijão, tais quais uma tv full hd de plasma, uma viagem com tudo pago pra Bali...essas coisas. Agora, eu acho que o feijaozinho deve ser replantado aqui em casa. Mas infelizmente eu não tenho jardim. As únicas opções são a casa de peixes e o jardim da casa de virgem. Só que eu não quero deixar o junior nas mãos do Shaka ou do Afrodite. Já imaginaram as conseqüências? - olha e vê que os dois não estavam mais ali, e sim no fim da casa – Saga! Kanon! Voltem!

Saga: Não mesmo! Tchau Milo!

E assim os dois saíram de escorpião.

Sagitário.

Kanon: Aioros! Sabemos que você vai aparecer de repente! Então saia de onde estiver!

Aioros: Oi? – aparece usando um avental – Eu estava na cozinha.

Saga: Beleza, estamos passando, ok?

Aioros: Certo.

Os gêmeos foram andando.

Aioros: Eu não faria isso se fosse vocês...

Saga: O que foi agora? -_- - os dois param.

Aioros: Eu não iria embora sem antes provar meu delicioso ensopado secreto do Oros!

Kanon: Acho que temos tempo para um lanchinho.

Saga: É. De boa.

Sagitário serviu o ensopado em dois bonitos pratos e entregou-os aos gêmeos.

Kanon: Obrigado. Isso está com uma cara boa. – ao mesmo tempo, provam uma grande quantidade.

Saga:...

Kanon:...

Saga: AGUA! EM NOME DE ATHENA!

Kanon: TEM MUITA PIMENTA! AGUA!

Aioros: Eu sabia que não deveria ter colocado o vidro inteiro de pimenta... – serve água para os dois. – Desculpem.

Kanon: Chega! Vamos embora! – e ambos saem andando, deixando para trás um aturdido Aioros.

...

Capricórnio.

Saga: SHURA! Estamos passando! E nada do que fizer vai nos impedir!

Ouve-se apenas um fungado.

Kanon: Que diabos é isso?

Os fungados ficam mais fortes. A medida que atravessam a casa, vêem o capricorniano ao longe, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, se acabando em prantos.

Saga: E essa agora...O que aconteceu?

Shura: Eu... – funga – Eu... – funga de novo.

Kanon: Fala logo. ¬¬'

Shura: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁAÁÁ´!

Kanon: Acho que é o fim do mundo.

Milo: Gente! Eu tenho outra coisa pra contar pra vocês!

Kanon: AAAHHHH!

Saga: Sai daqui, Milo!

Milo: Mas eu nem expliquei o meu golpe!

Shura: Buáaaaaa!

Milo: A agulha escarlate é um golpe misericordioso. Consiste em atirar 15 agulhas contra...

Saga: Lá lá lá ~ -com as mãos sobre os ouvidos.

Shura: Buáaaaaaaa!

Kanon: Ai! Que foi, Shura?

Milo:...contra o corpo de um inimigo causando dor extrema e sangramento que...

Shura: Eu...me cortei. Cortei meu dedinho...com a excalibur... – olhos de filhotinho.

Saga: VOCÊ TÁ CHORANDO PORQUE SE FERIU COM SEU PRÓPRIO GOLPE?

Kanon: E eu pensando que era uma tragédia do tipo "Seiya irá se tornar o próximo grande mestre".

Shura: Está doendo!

Milo: ...E então quando a pessoa já não agüenta de dor e implora pela morte eu...

Kanon: Morre. Estamos indo embora.

Abandonado capricórnio e escorpião, os gêmeos seguem seu caminho.

...

Aquário.

Saga: Camus. Seja lá o que for. Nós não iremos parar por nada!

Kanon: Isso ai! Nem tente nos impedir!

Eles iam andando triunfalmente pela casa de Aquário. Nem sinal do dono dela.

Kanon: Cadê o Camus? Estranho...

Saga: Hey, você não acha que estamos parando?

Kanon: Está muito frio aqui, nem dá para andar rápido. Saga! Nossos pés!

O outro desce o olhar e observa que os pés de ambos estavam congelados e agora eles estavam definitivamente parados.

Saga: E essa agora... – começa a queimar o cosmo para se descongelar.

Milo: E então eu lanço a Antares que é a mais perigosa das 15 agulhas e...

Saga: NÃAAAAAO! – Ambos esquecem o cosmo e começam a tentar quebrar o gelo dos pés com as próprias mãos nuas.

Kanon: Mau dia! Mau dia! Mau dia! – Depois vê que o irmão o olhava estranho – Que foi? Eu assisti Jack chan também. No meu pilar tinha televisão. Ah! Conseguimos! – finalmente os dois estavam livres do gelo.

Milo: E então a agulha escarlate...

Camus: Chega! Milo! Irei te matar com as minhas próprias mãos! – sai correndo de algum lugar do templo e tenta enforcar o escorpiano. Os gêmeos aproveitam para fugir.

...

Casa de Peixes

Kanon: ...Eu nem falo mais nada.

Saga: Quando eu contar três...passamos correndo. Um...dois...três! – os dois saem em disparada cruzando o templo de peixes. Tão rápido que ao chegar no fim tropeçam e caem bem no jardim de rosas.

Saga: Essa não! As flores não!

Kanon: Não respire! Não respire!

Saga: Vamos de uma vez!

Totalmente acabados e com seus últimos esforços, os gêmeos finalmente chegam ao templo do Grande Mestre.

Saga: Finalmente!

Kanon: Sinceramente, qual foi a deles? Se queriam nos atrasar porque estavam preparando uma festa surpresa de aniversário, poderiam muito bem ter nos mandado em missão ou coisa assim.

Saga: Até parece que não iríamos desconfiar. Agora vamos entrar. E não esqueça de fingir surpresa.

Abrem as portas e adentram o templo principal.

Cri...Cri...Cri...

Saga: Isso aqui está mais vazio que a mente do Seiya.

Kanon: E a nossa festa?

Seiya: Chamaram? Parabéns! Eu vim para a festa! O presente de vocês será um dia inteiro comigo!

Kanon: FUUUUU!

Saga: NOOOOOOO!

Kanon: Tudo menos isso!

Seiya: Vai ser legal! Vamos começar limpando a estatua de Athena e...

Saga: NÃAAOO! QUALQUER COISA MENOS ISSO!

Seiya: Eu fiz até um bolo! – mostra um bolinho mínimo, muito mal feito e amassado.

Kanon: Athena. Minha deusa. O que fizemos para merecer isso?

Saga: Eu não irei limpar porcaria nenhuma! Vamos embora, Kanon! Pelo menos ainda podemos treinar e sair para jantar a noite.

Deixando as compras num canto da sala, os dois fazem o caminho de volta em direção a arena. Chegando lá...

- SURPRESA! – Com uma grande faixa de parabéns e uma verdadeira festa arrumada, todos aguardavam pelos gêmeos.

Saga: Quê? Mas como?

Kanon: Não era lá em cima?

Afrodite: Ahhn, não somos idiotas! Claro que sabíamos que vocês sabiam! Nada melhor que fazer uma festa ao contrário. – sorriu, abraçando os dois.

Aioria: Arrumamos tudo enquanto vocês subiam. Deu o maior trabalho.

Saga: Deu trabalho agarrar a Marin, não é, Aioria?

O leonino fica vermelho.

Shura: Pior pra mim que tive que fingir aquele choro todo. Sabem a quantidade de colírio que eu precisei usar?

Mu: Nunca assisti a um desfile de moda na minha vida. E depois de hoje jamais assistirei.

Camus: Eu teria conseguido...se não fosse o Milo aparecer para estragar meu plano perfeito!

Milo: E daí a pessoa morre com a agulha Escarlate e...

Shaka: CALA A BOCA, MILO!

Athena: Bom, parabéns para vocês, queridos! Muitas felicidades. Agora, compraram os ovos?

Saga: Você comprou, não comprou?

Kanon: Claro...Está tudo no templo do mestre. Fiquem a vontade para subir. Mas saibam que quando descerem estaremos bem longe.

MdM: Não se seguramos vocês – os cavaleiros de ouro fazem um circulo ao redor dos gêmeos.

Saga: Ahh...O único problema pra vocês é que as sacolas ficaram lá em cima com o Seiya.

Athena: Seiya! Mas eu disse para ele que a festa era aqui embaixo!

Kanon: Vai entender né? Bom, é nosso aniversário! Quero aproveitar!

Saga: Isso ai! O que tem pra comer?

Aioros: Meu delicioso ensopado!

Saga e Kanon: Fuuuuu!

Fim...

_...Nuss...isso ai...eu nao sei de onde tirei. Me perdoem. Ontem a noite eu só decidi que tinha que escrever alguma coisa de presente para os gemeos. Fic escrita automaticamente, sem pensar muito. E bem rapido. Por isso está...estranha e cheia de erros. Me perdoem. _

_Eu teria postado ontem, se não fossem uns probleminhas no chat de cdz. Mas ai está._

_Vou deixar como presente pra minha amiga Mila (ainda não sei o nome dela qui no lol )_

_Bom, parabens pros gemeos, claro!_

_Reviews serão devidamente entregues como presentes para os dois. _

_Beijos /o/_


End file.
